


Oh Night, That Leads To Morn

by unepierreincandescente



Category: Le Visiteur du Futur - Fandom, Le visiteur du futur | Visitor from the Future: Neo Versailles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Kiss, M/M, Noel - Freeform, Secret Santa 2018
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unepierreincandescente/pseuds/unepierreincandescente
Summary: Les humains du futur naissent avec une vision monochrome. Ils perçoivent les couleurs pour la première fois le jour où ils rencontrent la personne qui est faite pour eux, avec qui ils vont finir leurs jours. Mais qu'en est-il des robots du futur ?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leo_trashlord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leo_trashlord/gifts).



\- Et donc c'est comme ça depuis quel siècle ?

La voix de Raph parvenait clairement jusqu'à Henry depuis la cuisine. Son éthique d'humaniste aurait voulu qu'il n'écoute pas une conversation qui ne le concernait pas, mais sa curiosité naturelle de scientifique l'empêchait de détourner son attention. Enfin, quand il disait 'naturelle', il s'agissait bien entendu d'une façon de parler, le concept de 'nature' étant rendu relatif par sa condition d'homme, les humains étant avant tout déterminés par leur culture, culture qui par aill...

\- Depuis 2184, fit la voix du Visiteur, interrompant les élucubrations mentales d'Henry. L'année de l'explosion de la centrale nucléaire de Champigneulles, dont les conséquences se sont répercutées jusqu'à nos jours. Les radiations entraînées par l'explosion de la centrale ont eu pour effet une mutation génétique des cônes photorécepteurs, qui s'est très vite répandue à l'intégralité de la population humaine – qui était à cette époque à son niveau quantitatif le plus faible depuis le 12e siècle, mais qui se reproduisait à toute allure, et à une échelle globale, du fait de l'invention toute récente des applications de rencontres téléportatives en 2178. En à peine trois génération, la planète entière était porteuse du gène. Depuis cette date, les humains naissent avec une vision en noir et blanc, black and white, bee and deubeul you !

Henry ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Son camarade du futur n'avait pas épargné à Raph son besoin d'étaler tout ce qu'il disait dans un flot ininterrompu, et avec un ton sensationnaliste qui n'amusait que lui. Henry se dit d'un air bougon que les dates ne devaient pas être très exactes non plus.

\- Et euh, donc ça veut dire que toute votre vie, vous... enfin on... je veux dire les humains du futur, vous aurez jamais vu aucune couleur ? Pour toujours ?

\- Ah non ! répondit l'autre. Vois-tu, Raph, depuis 2184, lorsqu'une personne croise pour la première fois le regard de, euh, comment dire, d'une personne qui... de la personne avec qui, enfin c'est-à-dire, de quelqu'un avec qui ça... ça matche quoi... je parle pas d'un petit plan cul dans un bunker anti-zombies... enfin tu m’as compris, eh bien on, enfin ces deux personnes, euh, voient à nouveau en couleurs. Enfin elles voient en couleurs quoi, pour la première fois. Mais pour toute leur vie.

Raph eut un silence.

\- Woah... comme un genre de... d'âme sœur quoi ?

\- Euh oui si tu veux, coupa le Visiteur, mais personne utilise ce terme, ça fait con.

Henry changea lentement de position, s'efforçant de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas trahir sa présence. Peut-être avait-il simplement entendu trop souvent ces histoires sans vraiment y porter crédit – mais d'entendre le Visiteur en parler sur ce ton le rendit anxieux sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

\- Mais du coup ça doit être un peu bizarre nan ? De vivre toute sa vie en sachant qu'il n'y a qu'une seule personne avec qui on pourra finir ses jours... Ceci dit, je suis sûr que si on venait du futur avec Stella, enfin je veux dire si on vivait pas maintenant quoi, on aurait su tout de suite qu'on était faits l'un pour l'autre. Je veux dire ça se voit tout de suite, mais on aurait été sûrs _sûrs_ quoi. Mais je veux dire ça change pas grand chose. Vu qu'on est quand même faits l'un pour l'autre.

\- Euh oui oui, c'est ça, Raph, exactement...

D'après les calculs d'Henry basés sur les fréquences du son de la voix de son compagnon, ce dernier semblait soucieux d'échapper au plus vite à cette conversation.

Après un autre silence pensif et satisfait, Raph reprit la parole :

\- Mais du coup, vous. Vous voyez en quoi ? En noir et blanc ou en couleurs ?

Le marmonnement qui lui répondit fut trop bas pour qu'Henry l'entende.

\- Woah, mais c'est super triste ! Avec tous les voyages que vous avez fait, tous les gens que vous avez rencontrés dans votre vie... Et donc vous avez jamais vu aucune couleur ? Vous savez pas ce que ça fait ?

Henry entendit le bruit d'une bouteille de bière qu'on décapsule.

\- Non Raph, mais on peut très bien vivre sans voir les couleurs hein, c'est pas du tout un truc nécessaire pour...

\- Oui mais, vivre dans le doute, sans savoir qui sera votre âme sœur (Henry put pratiquement entendre son ami lever les yeux au ciel), alors que vous êtes déjà intervenu dans la vie de tellement de gens... Remarquez, finalement on peut très bien trouver l'amour sur son palier, presque chez soi à vrai dire, regardez moi et Stella, on n'a pas eu besoin de beaucoup voyager pour...

\- Oui mais je te ferais dire, Raph, que quand on a choisi la mission héroïque de sauver le monde, on n'a pas exactement le temps d'avoir une vie amoureuse fournie, je te signale, donc excuse-moi si ce n'est pas ma priorité, mais – le reste de la phrase du Visiteur se perdit dans un grommellement inaudible.

En mettant le produit de la durée du silence de Raph par la densité de l'air dans le salon à la racine cubique, et en divisant le tout par la somme du carré de la fréquence de son bégaiement et du volume de sa voix, Henry déduisit que celui-ci s'était senti con :

\- Non mais euh, vous énervez pas, je voulais pas vous vexer... Vous avez encore tout le temps de la trouver votre âme sœur...


	2. Chapter 2

Henry ne se sentait plus vraiment lui-même. En tant que scientifique, en tant qu'inventeur, créer une machine était une chose, mais en tant qu'humaniste, donner la vie avait été l'expérience la plus forte de toute son existence. Et le Castabot n'était plus. Affalé sur le canapé de Raph, il ne pouvait détacher son regard de la photo qu'ils avaient prise ensemble quelques mois auparavant, rendue floue par ses larmes ininterrompues. Il avait à peine remarqué que le Visiteur se trouvait dans la pièce avec lui, tout comme il remarqua à peine que Raph venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés pour lui parler de quelque chose à propos d'une mission. Son cœur brisé voulait seulement déverser quelque part le trop plein de son deuil.

\- C'était pour son premier anniversaire, murmura-t-il, les bons souvenirs rendant la réalité d'autant plus douloureuse... On avait fait les foufous toutes la nuit...

\- Et c'est quoi, cette cocotte-minute ?

Le manque de tact du jeune homme fit presque sortir Henry de ses gonds.

\- Alors cette cocotte-minute, comme tu l'appelles, Raph, s'est sacrifiée pour moi, asséna-t-il avec la force de son chagrin.

\- C'est pas banal, marmonna Raph.

\- Non c'est pas banal. Les Lombardi, eux, m'ont fait perdre totalement foi en l'humanité. Et finalement, c'est ce petit robot... qui s'est montré le plus humain...

Raph baragouina quelque chose au sujet d'une mission, mais Henry ne l'écoutait plus. Sa vision du monde venait subitement de basculer de la façon la plus totale. Pourquoi les humains étaient-ils sur cette terre s'ils se montraient incapables de faire preuve de l'empathie censée les caractériser – incapables de se montrer digne de donner et de recevoir l'amour ? Et si...

\- Un robot... peut-il avoir plus de valeur qu'un être humain ?

Raph eut un air gêné.

\- Euh, je sais pas...

Bien sûr qu'il ne savait pas. Henry se sentait sur le point de faire une découverte cruciale, de réaliser quelque chose qui déterminerait absolument tout le reste de son existence. Poussé par un instinct qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, il leva son avant-bras pour remonter sa manche...

\- Il faut que je vérifie quelque chose...

Sur sa peau était tatoué un code-barres.

Il s'exclama :

\- What the f- f- f- f- f- – et tout devint noir.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, la panique le submergea immédiatement.

\- JE SUIS UN ROBOT ! JE SUIS UN ROBOT !

Lui qui avait passé tant d'années à se battre pour défendre les valeurs de l'humanité, lui qui avait versé tant de sueur pour préserver les hommes et leur symbiose avec la planète qui les accueillait, lui qui avait dépensé tant d'énergie à se rendre digne de représenter l'humain dans ce qu'il avait de plus beau et de plus noble ! Mais Raph ne paraissait que modérément surpris lorsqu'il se tourna vers le Visiteur pour lui dire :

\- Il s'est rallumé tout seul là hein.

Et le Visiteur de lui répondre :

\- C'est pas normal, ça.

Quoi ? "Normal" ? Quelque chose dans cette situation était donc normal ? Pourquoi ses amis n'étaient-il pas en train de paniquer, de s'affoler, de hurler Quoi ? Henry ? Un robot ? Il ne savait plus qui il était. En réalité, il n'avait jamais su qui il était. Il n'avait jamais su _ce_ qu'il était. Le gouffre de cette prise de conscience l'absorba tout entier. Toutes les émotions, tous les sentiments qu'il avait ressentis, n'étaient donc que mensonges ?

\- JE SUIS UNE MACHINE ?!!!

Sous le choc, Henry remarqua à peine que la pièce avait une qualité différente de ce qu'elle était avant qu'il ne se réveille. Comme si le monde était plus vibrant, plus impressionnant, la réalité plus... pleine. Puis, le cœur au bord des lèvres, il se rendit compte subitement de ce qui avait changé. Il voyait les choses en couleur.

\- Oh putain. Je me sens bizarre.

En croisant le regard de Renard, il comprit qu'il avait compris.

Il entendit à peine Raph demander :

\- Et pourquoi il s'éteint pas ?

\- Oh my God.

Le Visiteur s'était levé sous l'énormité de ce qui venait de se passer, une émotion indéfinissable dans les yeux.

\- L'ego d'Henry vient d'accepter qu'une machine peut avoir des sentiments. Il a surmonté son bug de fabrication.

Que cela voulait-il dire ? Il était un robot depuis toujours. Et maintenant qu'il le savait, il voyait le monde en couleurs. Il savait ce que cela était censé signifier – mais pour les humains. Et il n'avait rencontré personne de nouveau dans le dernier quart d'heure. Mais il ne marchait pas comme tout le monde, forcément, puisqu'il était un robot.

\- Et vous le saviez depuis le début ?

Le Visiteur prit le petit air coupable qu'il maîtrisait si bien.

\- Et vous m'aviez rien dit ? Mais je vous déteste !

Le sentiment de trahison prenait le pas sur la confusion. Si quiconque avait jamais douté que les robots puissent avoir des émotions, Henry était l'exemple parfait, parce qu'il en avait des émotions, et des grosses. Celle-ci était cataloguée dans sa base de données sous l'étiquette "seum".

C'est ce moment que choisit Judith pour entrer dans la pièce.

\- Le Castafolte s'éteint plus ? Eh ben, vous êtes pas dans la merde !

"Le Castafolte" ? Ce manque de respect sidéra Henry une fois de plus. Les humains n'avaient vraiment aucune considération pour les sentiments d'autrui.

\- Le Castafolte il a un nom, s'exclama-t-il, et c'est Henry !

\- Comme tous les autres, oui, rétorqua Judith.

Henry surchauffa. Le Visiteur en profita pour reprendre la parole.

\- Judith, on est tous dans la merde ! Vous êtes prête à partir en mission ?

\- Qui ça, moi ? Ah mais je ne risque pas ma vie avec quelqu'un qui ne sait pas utiliser son matériel !

\- Pff, mais il y avait pas le petit voyant rouge là avant, répliqua le Visiteur, comment je pouvais savoir que la machine avait un mode veille ?

Henry fut submergé par le degré d'incompétence de son collègue.

\- Je sais pas, peut-être en _lisant le manuel, connard !_

\- Bon, on n'est pas là pour désigner des coupables. Les Lombardi vont...

\- Bla bla bla, le coupa Judith, mais ça m'intéresse plus moi, tout ça, vous pouvez pas m'avoir des papiers d'identité, vous n'avez rien à me demander. Je me casse. Ciao R2D2.

Henry reçut l'insulte comme un gifle.

\- C'est _Henry !_ hurla-t-il avant de retourner à sa prostration.

Mais attends deux minutes. "Le petit voyant rouge" ? C'est bien ce que le Visiteur avait dit ? Alors pour lui aussi quelque chose avait changé... Et pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit ? Pourquoi faisait-il comme si de rien n'était, comme si tout était normal ? Henry repensa aux mots de Renard qu'il avait surpris quelques semaines plus tôt, _quand on a choisi la mission héroïque de sauver le monde, on n'a pas exactement le temps d'avoir une vie amoureuse_...

Henry se sentait doublement trahi. Renard lui avait menti pendant tout le temps qu'avait duré leur relation, lui cachant sa propre identité. Et il lui avait menti à nouveau aujourd'hui, alors qu'Henry savait qu'il savait, et qu'il avait compris les conséquences de ce qui était arrivé. Alors qu'ils vivaient ensemble depuis des années déjà, tout avait changé entre eux en une fraction de seconde, et Renard avait refusé de l'accepter et d'y faire face.

Alors très bien. Puisque c'est comme ça...

Mattéo sorti de la cuisine, où Judith l'avait rejoint quelques instants auparavant, et s'affala à côté de Henry sur le canapé.

\- Bah merci Raph ! s'exclama le Visiteur. Je t'avais demandé de motiver les troupes, pas de les transformer en légumes dépressifs !

\- C'est pas de ma faute, rétorqua le jeune homme, c'est vous qui avez provoqué tout ça.

\- On est pas là pour désigner des coupables, Raph ! Allez, viens Henry, on va réparer tes conneries, ajouta le Visiteur avec un sourire crispé.

Ç'aurait pu être la blague de trop, si Henry ne s'était pas déjà muré dans son ressentiment. Lentement et délibérément, il tendit son majeur en direction de Renard. Le sourire de ce dernier s'estompa. Peut-être réalisait-il qu'il était allé trop loin. Ou peut-être que non, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ? Il était seul désormais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A demain pour le dernier chapitre !


	3. Chapter 3

\- Eeehh santé !

Les coupes de champagne cliquetèrent les unes contre les autres

\- Eh, c'est la dernière Henry, ensuite on se rentre hein ! s'exclama un Visiteur plus qu'éméché, ses lunettes de protection pendouillant de travers sur son front.

La soirée s'était déroulée dans la bonne humeur, avec distribution de cadeaux et alcool à ne plus savoir qu'en faire. Henry, pour participer à la fête, avait activé ses récepteurs du groupe hydroxyle, laissant la molécule CH3-CH2-OH faire son effet sur ses circuits, et enchaînait les verres en racontant des blagues de scientifique à qui voulait les entendre.

Pendant quelques années après leur rencontre Henry et Renard avaient fêté Noël, sobrement, tous les deux, juste pour le principe, mais ils avaient fini par abandonner l'idée, et Noël était vite devenu un jour comme les autres. Cela faisait du bien à Henry de retrouver l'occasion de faire la fête.

À minuit, Judith avait même chanté "Petit Papa Noël", et avait accepté que Mattéo la prenne brièvement dans ses bras.

À une heure et demie, Raph avait insisté pour planter un bisou sur la joue de chacune des personnes présentes.

À deux heures, Mattéo s'était absenté sur le balcon pour observer les étoiles, l’œil humide.

À trois heures, Stella avait ressorti une bouteille de vin qu'elle comptait dissimuler pour pouvoir "la garder pour plus tard", en déclarant qu'"être prévoyant c'est cool mais bon, des fois c'est chiant, merde !".

Il était presque quatre heures quand Renard avait proposé à Henry de rentrer.

Lorsqu'ils actionnèrent la machine pour rentrer au labo, Renard maladroitement accroché au bras d'Henry, ils se télétransportèrent cinquante mètres trop loin et se retrouvèrent dans un couloir désert. Pouffant comme des enfants ayant fait une bêtise, ils coururent sans trop savoir pourquoi vers l'entrée du labo, toujours agrippés l'un à l'autre, titubant dans leur course époumonée.

Après avoir passé plusieurs minutes à essayer de taper le code pour pénétrer dans leur repaire, ils s'affalèrent tous les deux contre le mur, essoufflés, et le visage de Renard s'approcha dangereusement près de la moustache d'Henry. Un instant passa.

Henry hésita à actionner son interrupteur d'ébriété pour avoir à nouveau une vision claire et lucide de la situation. Mais, le regard fixé sur celui de Renard, il n'hésita qu'un seul instant. Ils étaient tous les deux. Pour une fois, Henry ne voulait pas être lucide.

\- J'ai un cadeau pour toi Henry, annonça Renard, la bouche pâteuse.

Un cadeau ?

\- Un autre, je veux dire. Que je voulais pas donner devant les gens.

Henry eut un bug de quelques secondes. Lui aussi avait un cadeau qu'il avait soigneusement planifié et décidé de garder pour plus tard. Mais il était en train de se résigner et d'abandonner petit à petit l'idée. Si Renard insistait pour un autre échange de présents, il allait probablement devoir prendre son courage à deux mains gantées et lui offrir le sien malgré tout.

\- Ah ben... c'est gentil ça ma foi.

Renard, toujours titubant, se retourna pour farfouiller dans une malle presque éventrée. D'un air tout à la fois nerveux triomphant, il en sortit un objet carré enroulé dans une bande de papier toilette, le tendit à Henry et observa sa réaction par dessous ses cils.

Henry écarta le papier toilette. Il s'agissait d'un cadre en bois, manifestement peint par Renard lui-même. Et dans le cadre, une photo d'eux deux, prise quelques mois plus tôt à l'issue d'une autre de leurs missions. La photo avait été imprimée en couleurs.

\- En souvenir de tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble Henry. L'emballage est un peu nul mais. Joyeux Noël.

Henry ne répondit rien. Probablement pour briser le silence, Renard ajouta :

\- Pfiou j'suis un peu bourré moi !

Henry calculait à mille à l'heure. Puis ses circuits ralentirent graduellement, pour se fixer sur ce qu'on appelait communément une décision.

\- Moi aussi j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

Il se dirigea lentement vers l'un des tiroirs de ce qui lui servait de bureau et d'établi à la fois, pour en sortir un paquet proprement plié et scotché. Henry avait eu cette idée de cadeau de nombreux mois auparavant, mais avait longtemps bataillé avec sa conscience avant de se résoudre à l'acheter, taraudé par le sentiment de tendre un piège à Renard, puis il l'avait relégué dans son tiroir en attendant Noël, tout en se disant qu'il ne l'en sortirait probablement jamais.

Renard ouvrit l'emballage aussi consciencieusement que son état le lui permettait, et déplia le cadeau devant lui. Il s'agissait d'une épaisse couverture.

Au centre de la couverture, un large point d'interrogation se détachait sur le fond d'une couleur différente, un motif convoluté le rendant indiscernable pour quiconque ne percevait pas les couleurs.

_?_

Renard flancha.

Puis se racla la gorge, clignant plusieurs fois des paupières.

Henry resta silencieux ; la réaction de son compagnon lui avait ôté toute ombre de doute, mais il ne voulait pas reprendre la parole le premier.

\- Eh bah euh merci Henry, c'est euh, c'est bien pour quand il fait froid et en plus c'est tout dou-

\- Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit avant ?

Si Renard semblait nerveux auparavant, il avait maintenant l'air absolument terrifié, et Henry souhaita immédiatement ravaler ses paroles.

\- Dit quoi avant ?

L'effort désespéré de Renard pour garder une contenance était pathétique, et Henry sentit quelque chose se briser en lui. Il tenta de prendre sa voix la plus douce, sans savoir si c'était bien concluant, lorsqu'il répondit :

\- Tu sais de quoi je parle.

Renard détourna le regard si brusquement qu'Henry eut peur que la conversation ne s'arrête là. Mais Renard se passa les mains sur le visage, et se laissa tomber sur un tabouret, visiblement bouleversé, tentant d’empêcher les larmes de couler sur son visage d’enfant. Henry se détesta.

\- Je pouvais pas, Henry. J'avais trop peur.

\- Peur ?

\- J'avais peur Henry, tu n'as pas idée de tout ce que j'ai perdu. J'ai toujours peur.

Sur ces mots, Henry s'approcha, prit la main de Renard pour le remettre debout, et l'embrassa profondément. Renard ne parut surpris qu’une demie seconde, avant de lui rendre son baiser avec un soulagement palpable.

Il rompit rapidement le baiser, et prit une inspiration.

\- Écoute. Ça fait des semaines que tu voyais les couleurs. Et que je voyais les couleurs. Et que tu savais. Je savais que tu savais, et tu n'as rien dit. On ne pouvait pas rester comme ça. Et maintenant qu'on en a parlé, voilà ce qui va se passer.

Renard sourit brièvement entre ses larmes.

\- Tu seras toujours le Visiteur du futur, tu continueras à sauver le monde, et je continuerai à t'aider en inventant des machines et en faisant du café. Mais quelque chose va changer.

Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment, mais Henry ne put résister à une pause dramatique, durant laquelle Renard serra les dents.

\- Ce qui va changer, c'est que peut-être, tu te rendras compte que pour sauver le monde, tu n'as pas besoin d'être seul. Que tu ne seras jamais seul.

À son désarroi, Henry vit un doute ardent se solidifier dans les yeux de Renard.

\- Et le jour où tout foire, Henry ? Le jour où quelque chose se passe mal ? Où je dois faire quelque chose de mal ? Où je vous mets en danger ? Où je vous déçois ? T'es sûr que tu veux être là ce jour-là ?

\- Mais je suis déjà là.

Renard ne répondit rien.

Ils savaient tous deux que la décision avait déjà été prise pour eux. Lutter contre le destin ne ferait que repousser l'inévitable. Renard déplia la couverture et la plaça autour d'eux, se blottissant contre le torse d'Henry, qui sourit en l'enlaçant. En divisant la fréquence des battements de son cœur par la valeur de température dégagée par son corps mise à la fonction ln( _x_ ), x étant la somme de la pression exercée par son câlin et du degré de détente dans ses muscles, et en multipliant le tout par le carré de l'heure qu'il était, Henry déduisit... Il le serra plus fort.

\- Par contre, je peux te le dire maintenant, ton pantalon ne va pas du tout avec ton manteau, ça fait vraiment clodo.

\- Joyeux Noël, Henry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ce petit truc jusqu'au bout, et bonnes fêtes à tous !

**Author's Note:**

> A demain pour le chapitre suivant ! (J'ai divisé en chapitres parce que j'adore le teasing bisous)


End file.
